Mobile devices are common place today. One issue with manipulating applications on a mobile device is the small amount of real estate or display area. Many user interface controls originally designed for standard monitors are allotted limited space on a display area. Often, many of these controls are located at the edge of the display area in order to reserve the center of the display area for viewing data and images. When these controls are close together, or close to the edge of the display area, attempting to select a specific control can result in selection of an unwanted user interface control.